James Dutton (astronaut)
| birth_place = Eugene, Oregon, United States | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Astronaut Pilot, Col, USAF | current_occupation = Airline copilot | previous_occupation = Test Pilot | rank = Colonel (ret.), USAF | space_time = 15d 02h 47mSpacefacts biography of James Dutton | selection = 2004 NASA Group | missions = STS-131 | insignia = | retirement = }} James Patrick "Mash" Dutton, Jr. (born November 20, 1968) is a NASA astronaut pilot of the Class of 2004 (NASA Group 19), and a test pilot in the US Air Force with the rank of Colonel. Education Dutton was born in Eugene, Oregon, where he received his early education; he attended Cal Young Middle School then graduated from Sheldon High School. He joined the Air Force and graduated first in his class from the United States Air Force Academy in 1991 with a Bachelor of Science in Astronautical Engineering. He has subsequently been awarded in 1994 a Master of Science degree in Aeronautics & Astronautics from the University of Washington.Official NASA astronaut biography Career Dutton is a member of the U.S. Air Force Academy Class of 1991. During this period he was a member of the intercollegiate Cadet Competition Flying Team. Dutton's pilot training was at Sheppard AFB, Texas. In 1993–1994, Dutton completed his master's degree at the University of Washington, Seattle, Washington. In 1995 Dutton undertook F-15C training at Tyndall AFB, Florida, then flew as an operational F-15C pilot with the 493d Fighter Squadron "Grim Reapers" at RAF Lakenheath, United Kingdom, from October 1995 to May 1998. During this time he was deployed over Iraq and flew over 100 combat hours providing air superiority in support of Operation Provide Comfort and Operation Northern Watch over northern Iraq. In May 1998, Dutton joined the 422d Test and Evaluation Squadron at Nellis AFB, Nevada, and flew operational test missions in the F-15C. He was selected to attend the U.S. Air Force Test Pilot School (TPS) and graduated with the Class 00A (the "Dawgs") in December 2000. Dutton served with the 416th Flight Test Squadron flying the F-16 until June 2002. He joined the F-22 Combined Test Force flying the Raptor with the 411th Flight Test Squadron at Edwards AFB, California, logging over 350 flight hours from August 2002 to June 2004. He was selected for NASA astronaut training in May 2004, and received his astronaut pin (qualification) on February 10, 2006. Dutton has over 2,000 flight hours in over 30 different aircraft. He served as CAPCOM on the STS-123 Space Shuttle mission. Dutton was named as the pilot of the STS-131 mission. Spaceflight career Dutton flew as the pilot of the STS-131 mission to the International Space Station, launched on April 5, 2010. Family and interests Dutton is married to Erin and they have 4 sons: James Patrick III (JP), Will, Joey, and Ryan, and they live in Colorado Springs, Colorado. He is a member of the Society of Experimental Test Pilots and the Officers' Christian Fellowship. See also * List of astronauts by name * List of astronauts by selection * Timeline of astronauts by nationality References External links * NASA biography * Spacefacts biography of James Dutton Category:Living people Category:American Christians Category:United States Air Force Academy alumni Category:United States Air Force officers Category:People from Eugene, Oregon Category:U.S. Air Force Test Pilot School alumni Category:1968 births Category:University of Washington alumni Category:American astronauts Category:United States Air Force astronauts Category:Sheldon High School (Eugene, Oregon) alumni